


The Honorable Trinket

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, downtime in whitestone, puns, terrible terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: It was an honest question, at least.





	The Honorable Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> I might be going just a little bit stir crazy while in the middle of outlining October's Dust, so I jumped on the chance to finish something quick. I am admittedly just a little sorry for the terrible pun.

“Darling?”  
Percy stirred behind his book. “Hmm?”  
“What would be the proper title for the children of a Baroness?”  
Percy glanced up, raising an eyebrow. “Well that depends, I suppose” he said thoughtfully, setting the book on his knee. “Without any other titles to call upon, they would normally just be referred to as ‘The Honorable’ and then their name. However if you had another, lesser title, you could choose to allow the eldest child to go by that title as a courtesy, until the time they’d inherit the full title of Baron or Baroness.”  
“So the title passes down through the family then.”  
“Usually, yes,” Percy nodded. “Traditionally to the eldest son, barring any...unforeseen circumstances. Or any incidents of disgracing the family name.”  
“I suppose that makes sense,” Vex mused. She reached up, scratching Trinket’s ears with a twinkle in her eye. “You hear that buddy?”  
Trinket opened an eye lazily.  
“You’re going to have to stay on your best behavior, if you want to become a Bearon of Whitestone one day.”  



End file.
